That Kind Of Love Never Dies
by littlemissdove64
Summary: Samantha finds herself aboard the grandest ship in the world, the Titanic. There, she meets Klaus, a soon to be married man. It takes no time for the two to fall in love. But challenges meet them every step of the way. Can their love survive? Klaus/OC


Summary: Samantha Belt finds herself aboard the grandest ship in the world, the Titanic. There, she meets Klaus Mikaelson, a soon to be married man. It takes no time for the two to fall in love. But challenges meet them every step of the way. Can their love survive one of the greatest shipwreck of all time? Klaus/OC

AN: I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy this new story! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter One

Samantha Mikaelson found herself walking around the halls of her home. Her family was staying there because of the upcoming holiday, and her upcoming birthday. Her children and their children and some of her great grand children were all at the home. She poked her head into the last room in the hallway only to find that her three youngest great grand children were talking with their older cousin. "Yeah! And then the boat was gonna sink and there was all this stuff that happened so that they couldn't get off. You've haven't heard about that?" The little ones shook their heads. Samantha walked into the room. All of the children looked at her and smiled. "Nana!" They said with smiles on their faces. She walked over and sat on their bed.

"Are you talking about how your great grand father and I met, Brandon?" She asked looking at the eldest who nodded.

"Tell us Grammy!" One of the twin girls yelled. The other nodded her head in agreement. Samantha moved and sat cross legged, leaning against the wall. The youngest girl, Jillian crawled into her lap and looked up waiting for the story to begin.

"Even after all of these years, I can still remember every detail of the Titanic. Of course, I had been running to try and get on the ship. My brother won our tickets on Titanic at a game in poker. And well, we had to do out best to get aboard the ship. I had never ran so fast in my life."

* * *

R.M.S. Titanic April 10, 1912

"Come on Sam! Hurry or were not gonna make it!" Daniel yelled to his younger sister. She was doing her best to keep up with him, but her lavender cloth dress kept tripping her. Her light brown curls were caught in the wind as she ran. She followed Daniel up a ramp to the ship that was closing the doors. She couldn't quite understand her brother, all she heard was the pounding in her head. She watched her brother jump onto the ship and she did the same. He hugged her sister's shoulders. "I can't believe that we are here! On this Titanic!" He exclaimed. She nodded

"Yeah, I cant either." She said. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to be on the grandest ship in the world, It was the fact that she was on here with her brother. It wasn't that she disliked having her brother around, it was the fact that she hated him, and they never got along. He was constantly pushing her around and making every single decision for her. It was getting ridiculous. She was 22, she could make her own damn decisions. She followed her brother to their new bedroom. As soon as she walked into the small room, she knew that this was going to be torture. There were two bunk beds, one on each side of the room. If you looked straight into the back wall, you could see a porthole with sun coming into the cramped room. A sink and a small table was the only other furniture in the white room. You had to share the bathroom with the other third class passengers with you. There were two other men in the room, Samantha placed her bag on the lower bunk. With every move, she could feel the eyes of the other males in the room on her. She turned to introduce herself but she was cut off by her brothers voice. "I-"

"I'm Daniel and this is sister Samantha." He said shaking the male's hands. Samantha gave the two males a polite smile. She observed the two males, One was leaning against the bunk bed's while the other sat in the chair by the sink. The male in the chair smiled.

"Jonathan." He said, the smile didn't fade an inch from the brown haired blue eyed male. Samantha nodded.

"William." Said the other male. His features were more soft and friendly rather than his friends rugged look. This male had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He stuck his hand out towards Samantha. She took the males hand and shook it politely. He smiled back at her. Samantha could feel Daniel looking at her and the male. It was more of a look between friends than soon to be lovers, but she could tell that Daniel knew that it could be meant as soon to be lovers. She rolled her eyes and heard William let out a little laugh. She looked at Daniel and her face became serious.

"If its alright with you, brother. I'm going to take a walk." She said to him.

"I'll accompany you." Daniel said. Samantha shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." She said before leaving the room. She adjusted her lavender skirt and made her way down the hall. She watched the other passengers walking through the small hallways. Samantha felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. In front of her stood William.

"I'm guessing that your brother and you aren't the slightest bit close?" He asked in his perfect Irish accent.

"Not at all." She responded with a little laugh. She made her way up the stairs leading to higher decks. He still stayed behind her.

"That is the way that, my wife's brother was. When I first met her it was quite like our meeting. He wouldn't let her talk. He was overprotective, being her only living relative." She nodded her head, laughing slightly. William's story was exactly like her life.

"Yes thats exactly it. He makes my decisions for me, I feel like I'm married to my own brother." She laughed as he laughed with her.

"I'm sure its out of love."

"I know, but its annoying." She complained and he nodded.

"Well here I am, I'll listen to your complaints." William said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said continuing her walk up the stairs. In the distance, she could see light. Her green eyes twinkled in excitement as she was getting closer to see the lovely ocean surrounding her. She ran up the final stairs and towards the railing of the ship. The view was absolutely incredible. There was not a cloud in the sky. Samantha smiled widely.

"So you like outdoors?" William asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I love the ocean. I would love to live by the ocean one day. But with my economic status, that is probably never going to happen." She said sadly. "I have to enjoy it while I can." He nodded his head.

"I agree. Have you seen the first class dining room? It's beautiful." He stated. "You'll have to sneak in there to get inside but it's worth it." She nodded her head.

"I'll have to do that. Tomorrow possibly." She said. "So why are you on this grand ship?"

"My wife and children are in America. I promised them that I would join them over there. We found a home there, but I had to come back here and gather the rest of our things and get my friend Jonathan. Don't worry about him. He is harmless." She nodded her head. "He is very quite but when he speaks he is funny."

"That's good to know." Samantha said laughing.

"What about you?"

"My brother won the tickets in a poker game. There were two Swedish guys who had them, but they lost them. Of course, my brother wouldn't let me join in the hand. So he got really lucky."

"Are you good at poker?" William questioned. She shook her head.

"Not really, I'm just really lucky." She said with a slight smile.

* * *

The next morning, Samantha woke up silently in her bed. She carefully got up and placed on her white blouse with a beige skirt. She grabbed her notebook and pen and left the room. She made the long journey up to the main deck. The sky was just as bright as the previous day, and families were starting to walk around the main deck. She found an empty seat and took it before pulling out her notebook and writing down quick ideas for her next writing project. She leaned against the back of the chair with her ankles crossed in front of her. She wrote down her ideas, but when they stopped coming to her she looked up and saw a male standing on the deck above her. He was the most handsome male that she had ever scene. He wore a fancy black suit that fit him to perfection. His hair was blondish brown and she could faintly see his blue eyes. Samantha knew that it was rude to stare but she couldn't help herself one bit.

"Don't even think about it." She heard William say next to her. She jumped and shut her notebook.

"What?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him, I know what your thinking." He said as Samantha continued to look at the male. "Your going to get hurt you know?" She watched as the male's glaze came towards hers. She knew that he could tell that she was staring at him, but she didn't care. She watched as a blonde female came up and stood next to him, she felt her heart sink a little. But, the female must have said something to anger him. He walked away from her. This was a little hope for her. She knew that one day she would get to know that male.

* * *

AN: Please Review!


End file.
